


Amanda Grayson Snaps

by NervousAsexual



Series: Star Trek Characters Travel Through Time to Punish The DrumpfTruck [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amanda fights a man because he's murdering people, Amanda fights a man because he's shit, Amanda fights a man because he's shit to autistic folk, Fix-It, Gen, Spock's rocket boots get stolen, Time Travel, baby's first crackfic, creative name-calling, fascists get punched, i never felt such anger as when i found out the Bland Cuke was playing Khan, in general, namely our universe, seriously, this fic fixes all things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAsexual/pseuds/NervousAsexual
Summary: Before she can be killed for the benefit of Spock's man-angst, Amanda Grayson saves not only herself, but her planet, our planet, and the children.





	

Before the transporter could lock on the ledge crumbled beneath her, and she fell...

And then she engaged the anti-grav boots and rocketed skyward.

"Amanda!" gasped Sarek.

"Sarek," said Amanda. They twined their fingers together erotically.

"Sweet Surak's soul," groaned Spock, turning away. How could they embarrass him in front of his friends like this?

"I am needed elsewhere," Amanda said. "I must go."

"Wait!" Sarek fell to his knees and gazed up at her through deep brown eyes like the liquid chocolate she dared not drink. "I love you."

"I know," Amanda said grimly, and blasted off into the hull of the Narada. Therein Nero was performing an educational puppet show to demonstrate to the crew how Vulcan would esplode.

"Gasp!" he cried. "A human? In my deadly mining ship?"

"It's more likely than you might think," acknowledged an officer.

"You putz," said Amanda Grayson. "You genocidal asshat. You... you... you absolute leaking douchecanoe."

"Wut," said Nero, just before Amanda grabbed him by the throat and javelined him into the sun. Then, just to be safe, she flung the Narada after.

Having saved her planet, Amanda flew into space to the planet earth. She flew in orbit, from the west to the east, faster, faster, until time itself was reversed and she came down to the earth in the early twenty-first century. On Earth, a press conference was being held.

"Well, yeah," Benedict Cumberpatch was telling the public. "Autistics are like Frankenstein monsters, you see? Their development has been arrested. You know?"

"You ableist little skidmark," shouted Amanda Grayson.

"Beg your pardon?" stammered Benedict Cucumberpatch.

Amanda shook her head in distaste. "To think they could cast you."

Now Blandict Cucumberpatch was really miffed. "I _beg_ your pardon?"

"My pardon? It is the pardon of Ricardo Montalban you should be begging, you fool, you pasty white-washed dingleberry. You dare to stand where he stood and later sat due to a back injury that confined him to a wheelchair from which he shone as the grandfather in Robert Rodriguez's classic masterpiece _Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams_?"

And she shoved Blandybean Cucumberpatch off a cliff.

But Amanda Grayson had not come to Earth merely for her own pleasure. No, she knew that fascism was coming to America and knew too that she must stop it. So she flew on her anti-grav boots across the planet and gathered a formidable army. From her lunch did she did fetch Nichelle Nichols. From his computer--thinking up more horrifying puns--she fetched George Takei, and so too did she fetch John Cho, who was singing loudly to himself as he brushed his teeth. She was going to fetch Walter Koenig but he was having a nap and looked so darn adorable she just couldn't.

And yea, did they save our world. George Takei did pummel the white nationalists, Nichelle Nichols did lead a coup of scientists, John Cho did carry the children to safety, and Amanda Grayson did fist-fight Donald Trump and Mike Pence on top of a burning skyscraper. She would have engaged in fisticuffs with Trump alone, but his fists were so tiny it seemed wholly unfair.

And when they had saved our world the Amanda, the Uhura, and the two Sulus stood and looked at all the rejoicing that swept the planet.

"Kiss me," Amanda Grayson said to John Cho.

"I'd rather not," he said.

"Okay," said Amanda, for she was not the kind of creep who pressured people into things they didn't want.

And it was awesome.

 

THE END


End file.
